


Nickname

by M14Mouse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Edward had plenty of nicknames.  Alphonse just had one.  That was enough for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Alphonse thought that Granny and Mother were right. 

Of course, he wouldn’t say it now. Right now, Big Brother and Father were arguing…loudly. Brother more so than Father but it was definitely an argument. 

He thought it about telling brother. He could image that it would turn into a look. Then he would fold his arms across his chest and grumble to himself. It would almost be funny if it didn’t happen so many times when big brother got angry.

Okay, sometimes, it was funny. . 

Other times, it wasn’t funny. 

There were angry words and silence. Big brother would lash out and Father would just take it. In turn, it made his big brother angrier. Father just adjusted his glasses and stared at big brother. 

 

He understood. Sometimes, he felt the same way. He would get angry and frustrated by him as his brother did. He couldn’t hold onto it. It wasn’t worth it to him unless it was important or personal to him. But Big Brother didn’t let go…ever. 

At one time, mother said that Edward was like a dog with a bone. He wouldn’t let go of something until he was ready to let go. Years later, Granny would add that he would hide the bone somewhere and bring out again when he was ready to chew on it some more. 

He and Winry tried really hard not to laugh at that part. 

There were others, of course. Big Brother had a lot of nicknames. So, did Father. 

Firecracker…short stuff…full metal alchemist…there was few others that he won’t say out loud because they were mean. Same with Father. Father, he found had quite reputation. Father’s nicknames were definitely on the interesting side. 

Overall, all of them suited him and Father in one way or another. 

Briefly, he turned his attention back to the conversation because Big Brother stopped yelling. Father and Big Brother’s voices were low and finally the real words started to come out. 

Not the ones in angry but ones of important. Ones worth listening too. 

He will sit out a little longer. So, they can get the words out just a little while longer.

Hmmm….

For the most part, he had just one. There were a few nicknames that he hoped were temporary. 

Mother tried once to get a nickname to stick. Granny said that Mother started to call him a little ball of sunshine because he was always bright and warm. If he got mad, then everyone should run. Granny explained that he was horrify that he would burn something down and cried. Mother took it back and it was never brought up again. 

Big Brother always got a kick out of that story. Brother tried to give him a few. Some of their friends tried as well. None of them were really creative or really stuck. Not that he minded. He liked being called Al. 

Some days, it made him feel more human than others. 

Some days, he needed that more anything. 

What was that saying? Yes…

Nicknames are little marks that humans leave to remember you by. 

Al made him feel human and prove that he was one. Not some suit of armor. 

He needed that feeling more than anything right now. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my last entry for the last contest on the wonderful FMA community on LJ.  Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
